Mecha
Mecha are an artificial race of Jerako, and specifically Jerako: The World That Is, initially created by Humans, but now solely holding the secrets to their own production. Being artificial, they are not capable of magic, but have designed Tools to compensate. Traits Mecha are fully mechanical and quite varied. Some are built to accommodate passengers similar to the Armora Humans aimed to emulate when creating the Mecha race, while others are built without this capability. Depending on the age of the design, some are quite bulky and boxy, while others have more organic proportions. Mecha can exchange parts freely and receive extra armor and the result can range from a uniform makeover to a near-comical hodgepodge. Mecha are fully sentient and sapient, and are a race like any other. Society Mecha are hailed as the keepers of technological marvels otherwise lost to the world and are valued for their ability to specially process materials into strong and durable items. They are fully in charge of their own creation and keep the knowledge heavily guarded to avoid abuse from outside races. Of all the races, they are easily the most technologically advanced. Their vast stores of tightly-kept knowledge make them invaluable allies to other races. Mecha follow vaguely Human conventions in relationships, courting, becoming engaged, and marrying in a similar manner. When choosing whether to build a child, the design and physical creation is handled solely by both parents and others often do not find out about it until after the new Mecha is already up and about. Most often these offspring are programmed with a preexisting level of maturity to avoid physical harm derived from tantrums or a lack of understanding of their own strength. As Mecha follow the unspoken rule of "one life, one body," this is especially important for the most common case of building a "child" in an adult form, or rarely one programmed to "grow" with telescoping limbs as the child ages. Mecha rarely form Mecha settlements, preferring to intermingle in others' communities, and are a common staple of Human towns due to their similar values and traditions. Abilities Mecha are incredibly strong and durable, but are Magicless and cannot cast spells under normal circumstances, instead using Tool items such as flamethrowers to produce magic-like effects and gain slots associated with this as their Technology advances. Rather than Energy Points, they possess Energy Charges, which are consumed in a more block-like manner as they are discharged. Energy can be converted back and forth with an E-Converter item if a magical path is chosen. Mecha are equipped with a powerful Punch which can send opponents hurtling. Mecha also are Modular entities and are not limited to wearing normal equipment. Any limb can be switched out for an associated Part. Development Mecha have gone largely unchanged since their original inclusion and were one of the first tokens done before Jerako: The World That Is became a game project. Armora and their lore were reverse-engineered from the original Mecha concept when Ruby was created, taking the place of the original concept of "Automata" to preserve the more traditional fantasy feel of Jerako's history. Category:Races